Mara Hanlon
Mara Hanlon is one of Finn Hudson's students at Lima Senior High School, and is the best friend/girlfriend of Luke Rhodes. She was also originally an object of unrequited affection from fellow student, Tyler Landon. Biography Write the first section of your page here. Personality Typically a happy and very outgoing girl, Mara is a true friend through and through for Luke. She's also very loyal and devoted to her friends, and is respectful of her academic responsibilities. However, she is also quick to voice her opinions, regardless of whether or not they're nice. She can also be a little too quick to dismiss what Luke has sometimes identified as potential threats unless she sees concrete proof of the hypothetical threat truly being a threat. Relationships Luke Rhodes According to Luke, the two have been very good friends since they were very young. Over time, their deep friendship reached the point where they found themselves falling in love. However, Luke was nervous of how his feelings might affect his friendship with her. This element, in combination with an untimely appearance of a rival in Tylor Landon, caused him to wait a very long time before Luke finally managed to get the courage to ask her out (with advise from Finn). They became a couple after that, and a month later, they both got their revenge on Tyler when he attempted to get revenge on them. Tyler Landon While Luke was still suffering insecurity over beginning a relationship with Mara, Tyler happened to take notice of her, and developed a powerful crush on her. Despite how Mara knew in her heart that she would never reciprocate those feelings, she at times feared she would end up forced to accept his advances as a result of Luke not being able to develop the courage to allow himself and her to confront each other and confess their feelings. Needless to say, she was relieved when Luke finally ended up asking her out and becoming her boyfriend just in time for her to avoid having to go out with Tyler. This angered Tyler, and prompted him to attempt to take revenge by killing Luke (and anyone else who got in the way). However, as a result of unexpected assistance that was provided to Luke by Finn Hudson and by Mara herself, Luke and Mara turned the tables on him, but at the cost of Finn getting shot beforehand. Tyler's crush on Mara has since ended during his time in Juvie. Trivia *She and her boyfriend are coincidentally named after a married couple from the Star Wars franchise (Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker, respectively) **To further add to the coincidence, their namesakes also share the same hair colors (Mara's being a redhead and Luke's being blonde) *She seems to be a major fan of Disney, as she was willing to watch Lion King with Luke. *She is surprisingly skilled in combat, as she was able to very fiercely attack Tyler when he was in the midst of attempting to attack Luke and only went down after a strong punch to the face followed by a rifle slamming on the top of her head. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Students Category:Girls